


Pillow Talks

by illegalgreek



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, literally just percy being annoying and annabeth being really done with his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy talks when Annabeth tries to sleep, Annabeth isn't up for that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy, fast written drabbles is what I'm good at

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"What if sharks were like the size of a goldfish, like would people be scared of them then?", Percy asked as he looked at the dark ceiling curiously.

"...Percy..." Annabeth turned her head to face Percy, he looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up," She grumpily turned away and buried her face under her pillow.

"But, Annabeth, sharks are so nice, why are they so misunderstood." He turned over on his side and ran his hand down her back, " I feel bad for them."

Annabeth gritted her teeth and grumbled, "If you don't shut up, the sharks will be feeling bad for you."

"Since when did you get so mean?"

"Since I started losing sleep over your ramblings."

"These aren't ramblings, they're scientific thoughts."

"You don't even like science, you dumbass."

"Annabeth! No cussing! My ears are still young and innocent!"

Annabeth grunted and sat up, glaring at him, "Innocent? You listen to horses cussing constantly in the stables and you can't hear me say dumbass?"

"Well, yeah, but it's diff-"

"It was a rhetorical question."

Percy looked at her, from her fierce unforgiving grey eyes to her messy undone golden hair, "You know, Wise Girl, you look pretty hot right now."

Annabeth sneered and grabbed her pillow, pressing it down on Percy's face, "For. Once. Will. You. Shut. Up." She let go and flopped back down on the bed, Percy moved her pillow from his face and grinned.

Annabeth expected him to say something, but surprisingly he didn't. She sighed in content, finally she can get her rest. A few minutes of silence later, Annabeth was a few moments away from sleep when Percy's voice ringed out.

"Annabeth, do you think pillows have feelings?"

"oH MY GODS PERCY"

Percy then found out it didn't matter whether pillows had feelings or not because the couch he had to sleep on didn't have any pillows at all.


End file.
